


Unconventional Love

by phoenixash234flames



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Unconventional Love

Black Hat would never admit it but he loved his children very much. He knows they don't like to do things normal kids enjoy so he doesn't bother trying to bond with them in that way. He doesn't show it but he gets extremely proud of them when they harass Flug or go on hero extermination missions with Demencia. Ever since Demencia had her kids Flug has to strap her on a medical table and let Black Hat wheel her to there room where she stays for the night instead of her old room. Getting their children to fall asleep is not possible considering both parents don't sleep normally so Black Hat takes their souls out of their bodies and keeps them in his office with him until morning.Even though his family would not be considered normal Black Hat wouldn't want it to be any other way.


End file.
